Junior (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Dwayne Jr., better known as Junior, is a supporting protagonist on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race; appearing as a contestant of the show and the teammate of his father Dwayne, dubbing themselves as Father and Son respectively. Personality Junior loves his father, but is getting to an age where he's starting to think of him as embarrassing. He's cool with participating in the race, because he could win a million bucks and he also gets to miss school. However, rather than listen to his dad's boring stories, he prefers to listen to his music instead. Junior does his best to look cool while he's on TV. Unfortunately, Dwayne accidentally reveals embarrassing secrets about him, including showing a pair of his "lucky" underwear on TV during an interview, making Junior freak out. Junior also develops a crush for Carrie in "Mediterranean Homesick Blues". In the last few episodes of the race, Junior begins to appreciate the effort from his father, and when they are finally eliminated in "Little Bull on the Prairie", he hugs his dad, thanking him and telling him the race has been fun. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race In "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1", Junior debuts onto the race along with his father Dwayne. They gain an early lead and are the first team to get the first Don Box. They originally chose Scares for the challenge, but due to an accident caused by Junior ducking from Dwayne's high five attempt, which results in Dwayne's accidental pushing all the buttons. After that, they have no choice but to take the stairs instead. Although Dwayne, having not been used to exercise, tires down, this does not stop them from completing the challenge and landing a place on the first flight to Morocco. In "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2", Junior and Dwayne make it to the spice kiosk to choose their spices alongside Noah and Owen ('''the Reality TV Pros)'. Not wanting to fall back, they go with Dwayne's strategy to choose any five. Unfortunately for them, their camel wears out and they are one of the final three teams left in the challenge. Dwayne manages to drink the stew quickly and they manage to beat the LARPers in a footrace to the Chill Zone, keeping themselves in the competition. In "French is an Eiffel Language", they get hit by a Moroccan woven carpet that Tom threw, which throws them off road. However, they seem to do well in the challenge as Junior successfully draws the caricature and able to navigate their way through the catacombs. In the end, the Father and Son are the fifth pair to reach the Chill Zone. Before heading off to the next challenge in "Mediterranean Homesick Blues, Junior becomes infatuated with Carrie. He tries to shake her hand while trying to act cool, but is interrupted by his dad, who introduces himself and his son to her and unintentionally embarrasses him. He supports his father as he gets the Travel Tip from the shark, admitting that he is impressed by him. While they were the first team to reach the Chill Zone, they receive a twenty minute penalty due to Dwayne reading the tip to Junior before he reached shore. Nevertheless, they finish in fourth place. Things got rocky for the two in "Bjorken Telephone", as his dad struggles in the challenges. Junior successfully remembers the phrase after Dwayne fails miserably several times. In the ice caves with the fossils, he warns his dad about the danger of ice but was ignored. During the challenge, he is skeptical about the fossil his dad finds and at the Chill Zone, his doubts are proven to be true as the Vegans claim that the fossil was initially theirs. They finish in eighth place. In "Brazilian Pain Forest", Junior still feels bad after the fossil incident. However, he is ensured by Dwayne that they didn't know it was theirs and Dwayne reveals that he kept it as a gift for his wife. Junior smirks at Dwayne's thought after he accidentally drops the fossil. This results in the delay of their flight due to the plane's tire popping caused by the shards of the fossil that Dwayne had left on the runway. They find a tip after the Ice Dancers throw a coconut at Dwayne which breaks open to reveal a tip. Josee tackles Dwayne but he hands it off to Junior, who is chased by Jacques. He is saved unintentionally by Josee, who accidentally hits her partner with a coconut. The Father and Son finish in sixth place. Dwayne and Junior continue their good progress in "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket". After Dwayne tells the camera about how he wanted Junior to think for himself, Junior asks him if he could ignore his curfew, cut school, and drive Dwayne's car. In response, his dad grounds him. During the challenge, Junior has to push his dad in a coffin, which proves difficult since his father is much heavier than him. However, he eventually manages to do so which results in Junior and his dad finishing sixth for the second time on a row. Dwayne and Junior drive the donkey cart in "Hawaiian Honeyruin" to Hawaii, which is shared by the Stepbrothers and Mother & Daughter. In the Botch or Watch, Junior takes the dive to find a wedding ring, which he succeeds in doing so. During the walk over hot coals challenge, Junior insists on carrying his dad, as he does not want to be ridiculed by his friends at school for wearing the skirt. He and his dad finish in sixth place. In "Hello and Dubai", they get on the second flight. Dwayne has a conversation with Kelly about parenting in the plane, but he soon insults her and Taylor and causes her to be mad at him, losing potential allies. In Dubai, they decide to do the "Serve" challenge after they see Kitty and Emma almost falling from the window washing platform but later decide to switch challenges. They finish washing the windows and place in sixth place, for the fourth time in a row. Junior and his dad have a rough time in "New Beijinging". Despite a great landing in the stadium, his dad got stung by many scorpions and became delusional due to the venom. Junior has to be driven by his dad to the Chill Zone. He makes his dad pull the rickshaw by playing with his dad's state of mind, pretending to be Santa Claus and that the rickshaw was the sleigh. They end up in second last place. In "I Love Ridonc and Roll", Junior and Dwayne head over to Finland where they enter a sauna. They are seen excessively sweating in the Sauna that they share with the Stepbrothers, Chet and Lorenzo,. Later during the Botch or Watch, Junior does not fare well while attempting to perform an air guitar, and he ends up losing when one of his shoes, which results in him getting a tomato thrown at him. Junior later tells Rock that since he had to push the rickshaw in China, Spud has to perform. Dwayne and Junior later place sixth, after following Spud's example and air guitaring correctly. In "My Way or Zimbabwe", Junior insists that he is a man now, repeatedly bringing up his chest hair, which isn't visible since he's blonde. Dwayne treats Junior like a baby in the airport and on their way to the falls, much to Junior's frustration. During the selfie challenge, Dwayne wraps Junior's head to toe in life jackets, leading Junior to give muffled screams of protest, as they plunge off of Victoria Falls. After a miscommunication on where to regroup, Dwayne and Junior are separated after falling off Victoria Falls. Dwayne climbs Victoria Falls hoping to see Junior up there, while Junior peacefully floats down the stream. Along the way, he chats with Ryan and Stephanie, who soon get into a large scale argument. Upon reaching land, he helps Carrie and Devin by taking their photo with a rhino. Since Dwayne is nowhere near, they decide to take Junior's picture for him. He comes to the Chill Zone in fifth place but has to wait for his father as his father is still searching for Junior. All the teams except the Ice Dancers come and Junior starts to be stressed. Fortunately, his father came to the Chill Zone before the Ice Dancers. After regrouping with his father, they share a hug and finish second to last place. Their father and son relationship is slightly restrained in "Shawshank Ridonc-tion" due to Dwayne losing his son in the wild during the previous episode which makes him overprotective. They end up in third place. In "Down and Outback", Dwayne manages to find a unique way to collect the rabbits and they place in fourth place. Junior becomes very distant from his father at the beginning of "Maori or Less", even buying a magazine of embarrassing fathers. They are forced to catch the second train, since Dwayne's speed makes them miss the first one. During this time, Junior gets acquainted with Geoff and Brody. During the challenge, Junior notices his father trying to act cool for him, but berates him for this, telling him that it's counterproductive since Dwayne was doing the Maori dance incorrectly. A now saddened Dwayne finally completes the challenge, and come in seventh. Junior comments that his dad was cool because of this, to which Dwayne gets a tattoo in order to impress him, only for him to reveal it is a women's tattoo. In "Little Bull on the Prairie", Dwayne and Junior have a hard time getting the taxi due to Dwayne's tattoo. On the second flight, Junior and Dwayne are watching an episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, where his father accidentally jinxes them, causing their flight to be delayed. After they finish eating an entire pot of pork and beans, Dwayne decides to do the bull riding and tells Junior to get the tip. Dwayne has a hard time riding the bull, struggling to keep his balance. Despite Junior's pep talk that allows his dad to ride the bull successfully, they arrive to the Chill Zone in last place. They initially believe it's a non elimination round, but Don tells them this isn't the case. As Dwayne sighs in disappointment because of being eliminated, Junior comforts his dad with a hug, expressing pride and happiness and thanks him for everything. The two embrace before walking off into the sunset to marathon the rest of Pahkitew Island, having strengthened their emotional bond. They are seen again in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars". He and the other eliminated teams applaud as the final two race to the Chill Zone. At the end of the episode, they join the rest of the cast for a final group shot. Trivia *As the age of 13, Junior is currently the youngest contestant in the ''Total Drama franchise. *It is unknown, yet most likely certain, if Junior will return for a possible second season of The Ridonculous Race or the original series. Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Honest Category:Insecure Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful